Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia
"Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis The gang kidnaps a newspaper critic who dubbed Paddy's Pub "the worst bar in Philadelphia," but their plan gets out of hand when they also kidnap the critic's neighbor and pet cat. Recap 4:42PM on a Tuesday Dennis is hooking up a new flat screen TV and a Blu-ray player when Mac points out that a newspaper says that there is a review on Paddy's Pub. The person who reviewed Paddy's Pub however, didn't have much good to say about it. He started off by describing that there was a constant ominous atmosphere that made you feel like you were about to get stabbed. Mac tries to play this off as a good thing claiming that way he could act like the tough bouncer to the bar. The rest of the gang dismiss this claim with Dee reminding him that there had already been numerous stabbings in the bar and Dennis going as far as to claim he feels unsafe in the bar everyday. They continue reading and the writer then turns his attention to the gang specifically, referring to Dee as a "Surly White Trash Waitress" (who not only refused to make him his request, but called him a "faggot" in response) and referring to Charlie, Mac, and Dennis as "The 3 Classless Bores that Call themselves the Owners". He then ended the review by flat out declaring Paddy's Pub as the worst bar in Philadelphia, much to the gang's dismay. So Dee, Dennis, and Charlie go to the Philadelphia Inquirer to meet Lyle Korman (The man who went to Paddy's). They offer him another chance at Paddy's but he refuses given how horrific his first visit had been. Then the gang threatens sue him for libel and slander. Mr. Korman rolls his eyes and tells they the office has a group of lawyers on retainer for "people like you." Before they leave his office Charlie smashes a hammer on many things in his office, and Dennis spits in his mug of Coffee. The next day, they can't find a place to put the Blu-ray player. Mac says they should hang it in the air, but his idea is rejected quickly because Dee says it looks "very white trash". Then Charlie walks in the bar and says "Hey, you guys want to see something?", saying that "he did something". They then walk outside to find Mr. Korman in the trunk of a car. Charlie said first he was angry, then he was drinking, and the next thing he knows is "following him and forcing him into the trunk of his own car". The rest of the Gang begins to panic, as Dennis decides that they should move him into the bar so they can form a plan. They "keep him a couple hours so he doesn't do anything rash." Charlie ties him up with duct tape in the office because he's irritating, and makes him write a new review. He says he has to use the bathroom, but Charlie used the last tape. Mac stays to calm him while Charlie gets more. Meanwhile, Dennis and Dee go to his apartment to erase their trail, but see they're in the wrong apartment. Mac exaggerates about his cooler abilities in the bathroom to Korman, when Charlie shows up with just a bandana. He really has to use the urinal, so Mac and Charlie both help him. Charlie and Dee return with the apartment's owner in their trunk. Korman writes his new review, but when Dennis reads it, it's revealed that he just wrote about the kidnapping. Mac and Charlie try to get the other guy and his cat out, and Mac accidentally roundhouse kicks a side-view mirror off. Everybody (but Dennis) agrees that the best way out was to bribe the other guy with the flat-screen TV. Korman says he won't tell anybody if they just let him go, and just as they're untying him, Charlie breaks a bottle over his head to "give him amnesia." The episode ends with Dee reading the new review, explaining that, while they deserve to go to jail, he won't press charges because they're already miserable. He doesn't mention names, so they go to talk to him, and request he uses their names. Charlie brings his hammer again. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds (credit only) Guest Starring * Fisher Stevens as Korman * Rizwan Manji as Mehar Co-Starring * David M. Zdunich as Ernie the Barfly Trivia * This is one of the two episodes that does not feature Frank after Danny DeVito joined the cast in the season two premiere. The other being "Mac's Banging the Waitress". * In the very beginning of this episode, Mac was mentioned a "Road House" movie with Patrick Swayze. * There is a continuity error near the end: when The Gang reads their new review a hammer is seen on the bar, it then disappears, then reappears. When Charlie goes to get the hammer before The Gang leaves, he retrieves the hammer from under the bar rather than from atop it. * A Coors Light bottle also disappears and reappears. * Korman and Mehar are the first two of 9 people the gang will kidnap. The other 7 being from "Charlie Catches a Leprechaun". * Charlie calls the critic Mr Man a refer to Stephen King’s Misery. Which is about a woman called Annie Wilkes who forces a writer to rewrite a novel and refers to him as Mr man. Quotes : : If I had to write an article about you, it would say that you're very negative. The headline might be "Most Negative Man in the World Calls Other People White Trash to Make Himself Not Feel So Faggy". Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Tuesday